Too Much For Natsu
by anmi2830
Summary: Because of a certain event, that made Natsu realize his feelings for Lucy. How will he react and deal with it? What will happen to both Lucy and Natsu?
1. Natsu Realized

Lucy was sleeping on her comfy bed. Without her knowledge a certain dragonslayer sneak in by her window sill. He look at her peacefully sleeping. He hop down and now was beside her. She didn't wake up as much to his relief. But she moved her hands and grab his scarf down. So now he is lying down beside her and is face to face with her that made him blush a little as the fact that their face are so close to each other.

After that the blond girl smiled that made the boy smile too. Without his consent his hands is now on her waist.

" Gray...I. Love..." Lucy said and then smiled, That said his smile vanished as she suddenly said the name of his sworn enemy from his sweet angel's lip in her sleep makes him mad.

* Lucy's Dream *

" So Lucy who's the Lucky boy that you like?" Gray asked

" Gray, I Love Natsu..Oh Please don't tell Anyone." Lucy said shyly

" I knew it!" Levy said appearing

" Oh I wonder how many Babies!" Mira said in a dream like tone

" Well Lucy you got our blessings!" Erza said whike eating her cake

" The only thing you need to do Is.. TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM!" Everyone said

* That's It *

- Meanwhile -

Why Gray? Why Him? Gray I Love? Is it gonna be Gray I Love You huh?! Does that mean in your dream you're confessing at him? You have me so why him? I am much better! I-i He thought but he stopped. I.. Love you... more than him? He was surprised on what he just thought. Did I just... Said I Love Lucy in a love like Juvia loving Gray and Erza to Jellal? I-I Love Lucy but ... She loves that freak?

as he was in deep thought he didn't notice that Lucy has woken up and is surprised by Natsu on her side it took moment for him to notice and when he did, He got a lot of yelling on him

" N- Natsu?! Why are you here?!" Lucy shouted while Natsu just look at her.

Maybe you were expecting Gray instead of me weren't you? he thought

" Woah.. I couldn't believe my dream.." Lucy said then blushed.

Natsu on the other hand clench his fist in anger holding back not to put his anger on her

"Well just Leave already!" She hissed.

If gray was here you might not be saying Leave instead Stay huh? He said in his thought that makes him more angry just by thinking on it.

" Okay! Okay!" He said with a hint that he's angry and so he left by using he window. " Use the door Idiot!" She shouted but was too late as natsu was gone

" What's gotten into Natsu?"

After what happened she took a bath, get changed and came to the guild. As she opened the guild doors a blue flying exceed came to her crying.

" Luuushhy! Luuusshhhy! Somethings wrong with natsuu! As soon as he step inside, He was Sulking and not Listening to anyone!" Happy Complained as Lucy look at the fellow guild members who was making fun of natsu trying to make him fight them.

" Come one Natsu! Show us you're a Man!" Elfman Shouted

" Buzz off Elfman, I'm Not In The Mood." Natsu replied still sulking

" Natsu's not in the mood?!" All the Guild Members Shouted in Unison

" Now, Now all he needs is a cake." Erza said then natsu punched the Table that made it split into two

" I AIN'T WANNA EAT NOR FIGHT OKAY?! CAN'T YOU GUYS GET A HINT?!" That said he walk straight to the guild doors only to be surprised to see Lucy standing staring straight at him.

" What?!" He asked with an irritated face

" Uh.. No.. Ah-" Before she could finish her sentence Natsu walked passed through her leaving her and the guild and a loud shut of the door was heard. No one dares to speak as to They are too shock on the Dragonslayer's behavior.

" What's... Natsu's Prob..lem?" Lucy managed to say. Then the door opened hoping it was Natsu but instead it's Gray who doesn't know what just happened and totally clueless.

" What the Heck?! Why's the Guild so Quiet?" Gray asked that made all of them snap and go back to what they are usually doing as to happy he hurriedly fly out to where natsu where and as for lucy she went straight to where Mira and Levy were.

*- At Natsu -*

" Darn... Lucy saw me like that.. And I... I speak to her like that..." He said while throwing rocks at the water. He is at the usual fishing spot for him and Happy. " What's wrong ... with me..So Uncool..." He said to himself.

" Naaaaatsuuuuuu!" A loud yell was heard and so he look back to see happy flying close to him.

" H-Happy?!" He said with a hint if surprised as the blue exceed came closer to him

" Natsu.. If you have a problem you can always say it to me~ I'm your best bud right?" Happy asked with an almost teary eyes and so Natsu just sighed

" Oh okay... But... Don't tell anyone!" Natsu said seriously. " Aye!" Happy said assuring him

" You see... I-Im.. In L-l-l-love with... Lu..cy." He managed to finish blushing real hard redder than erza's hair

" YAY! Natsu finally fell In Love!" Happy said rejoicing then stopped. " But if you're in love with her shouldn't you be rejoicing and not sulking?" Happy asked

" Well.." He clench his fist, " She Loves that Ice Freak!"

" You mean Gray?!" Happy said with a very surprised face with a hint of disbelief. 'But Lucy Looves Natsu, she told me that herself so why Gray?' Happy thought

" And so it made me mad!" Natsu said with flames around his body.

' I won't tell Natsu that Lucy loves him so it would be more interesting.. Sorry Natsu!' Happy thought with a smile on his face feigning innocence.

" Well Natsu if you truly Love Lucy then you have to make Lucy fall in love with you!" Happy said giving the dragonslayer an idea

" Well how can I do that?" Natsu asked

" First, ask Lucy who she likes!" Happy said smiling widely

" BUT I ALREADY KNOW! IT'S THAT ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu shouted

" Calm down, Calm down! That's why you have to pretend as if you don't know it's Gray! Then if she won't tell her atleast ask her why she fell in love with that person!"

" So if I will know the points that Lucy loves from that guy then I will be able to do it then make her fall in love is that it?" Natsu said with hope. " AYE!" Happy said assuring him

" Alright I'm all fired up!" Natsu said clenching both of his fist with fire all over his body as if he's going into a fight.

" Natsu, why not I tell mira about this matter?" Happy asked with a hidden motive

"But Why?!" Natsu said blushing again

" Well it's just that Mira is a Love Expert so if my plan failed, We could consult her." That said the Pink haired mage hesistated but agreed somehow

' Kekekeke oh natsu... Don't you worry about love, We'll help you.. kekekeke' Happy thought with an evil smile but wasn't seen by Natsu as he is too excited to Ask Lucy that he run to where she is.

- To Be Continued -


	2. Lucy's Love

As Natsu reached the Guild he slammed the door open and quickly look for Lucy and spotted her. Then he approach her grab her hand without warning and carried her like a bride and took off. It was too fast that the guild wan't able to react and even Lucy. And so Natsu carried her until he reached her house he opened the door and came in then putted her down standing infront of her bed and so she sat.

" Umm.. So, Tell me why am I back in my house?" Lucy asked after the dragonslayer did the kidnapping. Too fast that she didn't have the time to react.

" Umm..." Is only he could replied but have a serious face

" Natsu, you can tell or ask me anything okay? And i'll answer it for you if it's within my reach." Lucy said and smiled at him sweetly and so Natsu looked at her seriously

" Lucy, who's the Guy you Like?" He said staring at her filled with seriousness.

" Wh-What?!" Lucy said shocked and now blushing hard. ' Does he know? Does he know that HE is the person I like? Calm down Lucy, Calm down. There is no way Natsu will know.' She thought assuring herself

" Umm.. I can't tell you..." She said looking away.

" But you said you'll answer any questions!" He strike back

" Yeah but I said if it's within my reach! And so it's not..." She said lowering her voice

" Then atleast give me some hint and why do you Love that Guy." He asked seriously that only made Lucy blush more but seeing Natsu being serious she didn't fight back but give in instead

" Okay.. Let's see... He's a nakama, a Guild Member. He's almost always with me, He makes me laugh, He protects me, He makes me feel safe and all...umm what else.." She evaluates as she thinks deeply but blushing at the same time as she is remembering the moments with him.

Wait these hints are obviousl! He'll know for sure it's him! she thought

' Okay Gray's a nakama and a Guild member. I could say he's with her, yup. And I can see her laugh with gray too. I saw a time Gray protected Lucy but feel her safe? I can do that too. No. I can do All of that.' He thought as he is listening to Lucy.

" Stop. That's enough." Natsu said with clenched fist

" Eh? Oh.. Okay?" Lucy just replied by the sudden sentence of the Dragonslayer. And so Natsu stand up and headed straight at her window sill but before he leave he said a parting words.

Did He Realized? No He wouldn't right? He's a Dense Idiot so don't expect much Lucy. Remember, if you expect much from Natsu you'll end up getting disappointed. Heck he doesn't even have anyone he loves!

" Meet me tomorrow at 4 pm. Don't be late. Let's meet at the guild. You can wear anything, just the usual." That said he disappeared.

" Okaayyy?" She said unsure. ' wait don't tell me he figured it out? No way.. He's dense 's no way. Don't get too carried away Lucy.' she thought and decided to take a bath.

*- At Natsu -*

Natsu came running and slammed the guild Doors open and walk directly to where Mira and Happy were.

" Happy! Mira!" He said as he reached them

" Oh Natsu! I heard the News! So that's why you're acting weird!" Mira said happily

" There's no time to be happy... I confirmed it.. She likes that guy!" He said angrily

" Natsu did she say his name?" Happy asjed raising his hands

" No. She gave hints." Natsu replied

" Oh, Then what are the hints Natsu?" Mira jane asked as she knew who Lucy Likes and it is Natsu

" He's a nakama, A Guild Member, He protects her and make her feel safe..." He answered.

Because of Natsu's answer Mira and Happy looked at each other and gave each other a smile knowing it's a misunderstanding.

" Oh No Nawwtsu! So Gray beat you even in Lucy's Love huh?" Happy said teasing him

" I think I heard that Gray feels the same.." Mira said not looking at him

What?! That Ice Princess loves Lucy?! So... The feelings ate mutual?!

" So The Feelings are Mutual Huh?" Both Mira and Happy said in unison only to see a very angry Natsu

" Now, Now Natsu. If you don't make a move first, Lucy will be taken from Gray!" Happy said convincing him

" So you need to make the First Move." Mira said smiling at him hiding her intentions

" What kind of Move should I make? Beat that Ice Freak till he can't move and say in his face He Have Juvia?" Natsu said getting fired up

" No Natsu. The move me and Happy are saying is, Make Lucy fall in Love with you before she confess her love for Gray!" Mira said with a dreamy face.

" So, I'll say the plan and you do it into actions, Okay? And be sure to do EXACTLY We say." Mira said as if threatening him

" Y-Yeah! I-If that is what it takes to make her fall in love with me then I'm all Fired up!" Natsu said with his signature grin. Little did he know what kind of plan they have for him...

*- To Be Continued -* Please wait For the Next Chapter Thank You!


	3. Disastered Failed Plan

Early morning at The Stellar Mage's apartment there, we all heard a knock on a door. While our blond mage heard it, she was just finishedtaking a bath so she is in her towel

" I wonder who is the visitor early in the morning. I doubt it's Natsu for he will just barge in my apartment.." She said as she approach the door. And when she opened it, much to her surprise it's Natsu! He actually used a Door!

" Natsu?! What's wrong? Are you alright?" Lucy ask as she is not used to a Natsu that is using a door

" No. But I used the door because you said so." He said with his signature grin. " So, may I come in?" He asked still smiling

" Uh okay?" She let him inside the living room as she weet to get some clothes and went inside her bathroom to wear it. ' Seriously, what's with Natsu?' she ask herself

- Before That, This Happened -

" So mira, what's the plan?" Natsu asked like a child getting a candy

" Okay, you will knock on her door tomorrow early in the morning. If you made an appointment with her cancel it." Mira slowly stated. ' Darn, I have to cancel us meeting at the Guild at 4 then...' He thought to himself

" Then act as usual but you must certainly be sweet to her! And as much as possible, find ways where you'll accidentally hold her hands. And when coming to the Guild, escort her and say sweet stuffs." Mira said dreamily

" Don't offer her a fish cause Lucy hates it!" Happy added.

" Okay! Anything more?" He asked

" Well the rest depends on what you'll do after everything we said." Mira said happily

" Okay! I'll sure do remember all you said and make Lucy Fall in Love with me!" He said as he leave the guild and leave a laughing Happy and Mira.

- The Situation Now -

Natsu is sweating more than the usual as he is waiting for Lucy to finish changing. ' Darn, How do I act the usual but sweet to her?' He thought deeply and after a few seconds the blond mage finished changing and went out her bathroom that catched the Dragonslayer's attention.

" So Natsu, what brings you here? Is this day Important? " Lucy asked as she is curious as why will he visit her using the Door certainly it should be important.

" Ah no. The same as usual, I just wanna say that... I cancel our meeting at 4 pm!" He said with his big smile but paused a long time at the middle of his sentence

" Okayy... Then do you have anything to say to me?" Lucy asked suspiciously

" ... Let's go together, no I'll escort you to the guild." Natsu took a long pause as he think a more suitable answer for her only to made the blond mage more suspicious,

" Wait... don't tell me.. I'm Being Targeted?!" Lucy said as she jump into a conclusion

" Huh? Er - No! Just the usual! I just... wanna you know? Just.. spend the time with you..." He said stuttering as he is losing his composure

" Okay, so let's go at the guild!" That sentence made the Dragonslayer stand up, grab her hand and walk out her house as he is thinking it's a success.

" Natsu?! Why are you... do you need to hold my hand?" She asked as she is blushing right now.

" Well that..., I'm escorting you right?! So it's normal!" He said not minding where he is going only to fall at the river together with Lucy and a loud Splash was heard.

" N- Natsu?! Now look... My clothes are wet!" Lucy said angrily

'Darn why do I have to mess up th-' He thought as he looked at Lucy that made him blush. Because of the water it made her clothes a see through and he could see it clearly, it's pink! But he snapped back that they're outside and may be seen so he got up and carried her which startled her.

" Na- Natsu?!" She protested. But he didn't stop and run back to her house and threw her at her bed and he turned back hiding his blush.

" A-Atleast change your clothes.. I.. c-can see it you know? And people might too!" He said trying not to stutter. while Lucy in the other hand confused, see what? when she looked down she blushed deeply. I can't believe it... Natsu saw! She then hurriedly run to get some clothes.

Can I think that the reason she's wearing a frilly pink bra is because of me... He thought as he is standing stiff

After she finished changing she grab natsu's hand and led him out the door only to make natsu confused.

" This time i'll be the one to leading the way." She said while smiling at him when he blush Lucy wasn't able to see it as she looked straight at the street. After a few minutes of walking they reached the guild that made Lucy let go of her hold on his hand that made natsu sad.

Happy approached natsu and asked him how did it go. when he answered it's a disaster that made happy sighed

But in Lucy's situation she's talking to Mira jane.

" Mira one order of strawberry Milkshake please."

" Okay." Mira said as she gave her the drink and earbed a thanks from the blond.

" Oh Lucy.. so what happened today with natsu?" Mira asked with a grin

" Oh just the usual but he's acting a bit weird. And *sigh* it's such a disastered day!" she said while looking at him talking at happy

" Lucy do you want to know why?" Mira asked with a very bright smile

" Uh sure." She said then took a sip of her milkshake

" Actually Natsu likes you and we told him that hehas to be sweet to you.. but I think he failed." Mira said disappointed at her last statement

" Wait. Did you plan it? Even the door part?!" Lucy said with shock

" Um yeah.." Mira responded

" I Knew it!" Lucy said praising herself

" So what will you do now?" Mira asked

" Isn't it obvious? I have a plan to make him confess!" She said while smiling

" Won't it be much more easy if you confess first knowing natsu won't dump you?" Mira asked as if saying You have to Confess now

" Of course not! If I would then it won't be fun you know? And besides this would be my revenge for getting me wet earlier and making your plan failed by not being sweet at all!" She said with a laugh. " Alright I'm all Fired up!" Lucy said with excitement in her eyes..

- To Be Continued - Please Wait for the Next Chapter.. Thank you

Chapter 4: Natsu's Jealous

Please review so I'll know if you guys like it or not. Thank you


	4. Natsu's Jealous?

After the talk with Mira, Lucy then called Gray that caught the dragonslayer and Ice mage's attention.

" Gray!" Lucy called and so Gray turned to look at her while Natsu not pretending not hearing it leaned

a little to hear what they'll be talking.

" Yo what's up Lucy?" Gray asked with a smile on his face.

" Umm can you get close to me? I.. Need to tell you something important.." Lucy said then blushed that

made Gray come closer to her.

And so when Gray leaned on Lucy, she whispered something to him that made him gasped and blushed.

" I need you to help me get Natsu jealous cause I Like Him. Please help me. Add juvia to this too so it would

be realistic. Oh Pleeease!" She whispered that even our Dragonslayer wasn't able to hear it.

" Se- Seriously?!" He said with bewilderment

" Ssssh.. It's OUR LITTLE SECRET. Okay?" She said winking at him that made Gray nod in response.

' Hey! Hey! I wasn't able to hear it! What's that OUR LITTLE SECRET?!' Natsu thought as his hands are getting on fire.

Darn it! Wait... Don't tell me she just confessed?! No... She wouldn't right? But it's not impossible.

No! It's Impossible! She didn't confessed! Snap out of it Natsu! Keep your cool...

" Natsuu.. why are your right hand on fire? Happy asked that made Natsu realized and put the fire out.

" Oh sorry Happy. I'm.. I'm just thinking.." That said he laugh with a sign of nervousness and Happy then realized why.

" Oh..is it that.. your JEALOUS beacause Gray and Lucy have a LITTLE SECRET for just Between them?" Happy asked teasingly emphasizing that He's Jealous and about the little secret that made our salmon haired mage blush yet a little angry in return

" Am I not allowed?" He asked averting his eyes from Happy earning a snicker from him

" No Natsu.. but you're just so cute!" Happy said flying over him. But he got disturbed when he heard Lucy.

" Kyaaa! Gra- Ah!" Lucy shouted that made the whole guild's attention. Where Gray is kissing Lucy's neck that made them surprised. Are they a Couple? But he has Juvia! The whole guild thought

" Gra-Gray- Sama!" A certain water mage yelled so all their attention is onto her. " If.. If you.. If you really Love Love riv- I mean Lucy-san then... I have no choice but to give up on you!" Juvia crying then ran outside. While Natsu in the other hand is fuming with rage as he approach them.

" Hey..." He said with a deep voice and so Gray look at him still kissing Lucy's neck.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING TO LUCY?!" He said as he punch him but wasn't able to when he dodge it.

" DON'T YOU DARE RUN!" He said as He is so angry. So angry.

How Dare he Touch Lucy?! How Dare he... How Dare you kiss Lucy in the neck while me... I didn't even do That! I.. I'm Gonna Kill you and then revive you over and over again! He thought as he is so Angry on what he just witnessed.

" Oh I'm not running." Gray said preparing to attack him. As Natsu is about to punch him again He was stop.

He look back to see who is the one stopping him and was shock to see Lucy.

Lucy is hugging him from behind eyes close.

" Lu..cy" He said calming down a little but then spotted the kiss mark Gray has putten to Lucy and in rage again.

" STOP." She said then looked at him in his eyes

" Don't meddle with other people's business Natsu." She said while letting him go as she approach Gray to stop him too.

" What? But he..." Natsu said unable to find the right words to say.

Why? Why Me?!

" But i'm your team mate! Your partner!" Natsu said explaining to Lucy

Why did you Choose Him?! Why Not Me?! What does that Guy have that I don't? Coolness? But I'm 100 times cooler than him!

" In case you don't know flame head. What ever Lucy's doing has never had to do with you. CAUSE YOU'RE JUST HER TEAM MATE. HER PARTNER. Nothing else more." Gray said to him looking at him seriously

I Love Lucy so much So Why?!

" But! WHAT ABOUT YOU?! YOU'RE JUST HER TEAM MATE TOO! HER.. HER ..THE ONE SHE JUST KNOW IN THE GUILD WITH A GUILD MARK WHOM SHE'S TEAMED TO NOTHING ELSE MORE! SO..WHY?!" He asked asking for an answer

WHY?! Why did you let Gray Kiss you and put a mark on your neck?! Did you already tell him that you... Love Him? Why didn't you atleast gave me a Chance?! I can make you... Happy more than anyone else! I Love you more than anyone else..

" Because... I CONFESS TO HER MY LOVE. That's why." Gray said as he put his hands on his shoulders. All Guild members unable to talk or have something to say in the heated moment.

What? He Confessed to.. . . Lu...cy? Are the only words that were on his mind

- To Be Continue -

Next Chapter(Last Chapter): It's My Business!


	5. It's my Business!

As he heard that Gray said He Confessed his feelings to Lucy his thoughts are lost.

He has Feelings for Lucy. So that's why.

Lucy said NOT TO MEDDLE MYSELF. It's because It's Her and Gray's Business is that it?

Will she say Yes? After all... She.. She Loves Gray. Right?

I shouldn't Meddle Myself anymore. It's none of my business. I shouldn't. I shouldn't. But why? I HATE THIS! I .. I LOVE LUCE TOO!

I LOVE LUCY SO...

" It's My Business!" He said as he grab Gray's hands which in return made Gray look at him." It's My Business, because..." he tightened his Grip that made Gray gasp a little for the pain

" IT'S MY BUSINESS CAUSE I LOVE LUCY TOO!" He roared as loud as he can.

" Oh My..." Mira jane said her hands on her lips with a blush on her face.

' That Natsu.. Love Lucy?' Erza thought unable to take a bite on her cake as her mouth is widely open.

' That DENSE Idiot finally realized his feelings huh?' Gajeel thought as he is eating some metals

" Natsu... Confess to... Lu-chan!" Levy gasped by her statement

' THE DENSED IDIOTIC SALAMANDER CONFESSED TO LUCY?!' The whole Guild thought by surprised. It's Natsu we're talking! He even caught Gray off guard.

After that, with blush on Lucy's face Natsu approached her that made Lucy step back.

She's Mine. Lucy's Mine. But she Loves Gray..

As he is standing in front of Lucy, He pulled her right hand with his to make her closee to him as he lstared dangeroulsy at everyone while hugging her and then he carried her on his shoulders .

" N-Natsu!" Lucy protested

" Shut Up! If you Love Gray.. the I Have no choice but to Steal you!" That said he run off the guild and disappeared. Gray speechless wasn't able to say anything as everyone too cannot say a single word.

Erza in the other hand realized what happened and was first to recover as he approached Gray and putted her hand on his shoulder eyes closed.

" Don't worry Gray. Leave Lucy to Natsu. I mean it's his first time so don't be hard on him. Atleast you have Juvia.I just hope Lucy will..." Erza said that made Gray recovered and brush Erza's hands off his shoulders and looked at her.

" Oh Please Erza.. I Know you're better than that.. Juvia!" As he said that Juvia came out of no where tjen hug him tight.

" Juvia id Gray-sama's number one!" Juvia said with a happy face

" But what about the giving up on you a while ago?" Wendy asked

" Do you like Juvia's acting?" Juvia said with a smile on her face

" Wait... so it's all an act?!" Levy said shocked

" Jeez! It's Lucy's request okay?!" Gray shouted explaining everything to them

" So that means..." Erza stated

" Lu-chan and Natsu..." Levy said blushing hard

" ... Has Mutual Feelings!" Mira said happily

" Aye!" Happy added

" Natsu! Put Me Down!" Lucy said punching his back and kicking him. But for natsu it's nothing. Then Natsu opened a door and came in. As he is inside, He closed the door and walk straight to her bed and threw her there making her protest by the roughness.

" What's your Problem?!" Lucy asked shouting at him.

" I Won't." is what the words that came out at his mouth.

" Huh?" Lucy asked in confusion.

" I WON'T LET YOU OUT OF HERE TO MEET ANY GUY! I'LL BE THE ONLY ONE OKAY?! NOT UNTIL YOU FALL INLOVE WITH ME!" Natsu shouted with a very red faced which made Lucy laughed in return.

" Wha- What's so Funny?! I-I'm serious!" Natsu said pouting. Lucy giggled the reached her hand on his cheek and looked at him.

" I Fell in Love with you since the first time we met Idiot!" Lucy said smiling

" I DON'T BELIEVE YOU.. What so you want me to believe and let you out? And then you'll ask fir your Gray for help. Is that it? First Lie to me then Confess to Gray huh? I can'ymt believe you Lucy.." He said with an Angry look. And so it's Lucy's turn to get angry.

" WHAT?! I told you my feelings then say It's not True?! I'm the one who's not believing you!" Lucy said that made Natsu look on her way.

" You Said.. Gray I Love on your Dream dammit! So you expect me to just say Oh, Now Lucy loves me so she could get out!" Natsu said in return shouting.

" THAT WAS, GRAY I LOVE NATSU! IN MY DREAM GRAY ASKED ME WHO'S THE GUY I LIKE! AND I ANSWERED, I LIKE YOU! I WAS SLEEP TALKING SO I MAY NOT ABLE TO SAY THE PART TGAT I LIKE YOU OKAY?! BUT IN MY DREAM WE GOT EVERYONE'S BLESSING!" She shouted back at Natsu as Tears started rolling on her cheeks. " Please.. Believe me!" Lucy said looking at him while crying. In return Natsu hug her.

" I'm Sorry!" He tightened his hug on her. " I don't know... I believe you just please.. stop crying Lucy. I.. I was so Jealous and I thought when Gray confessed, you'll taken from me and so I resort to this.." He said with sincerity that made Lucy smiled and hug him back.

" You Idiot. That was the plan!" Lucy said while he push him lightly tovmake him look at her.

" Plan?" Natsu asked confusedly

" To make you Jealous.. but I didn't know you'll confess of course!" Lucy said while giggling

" But.. Why would you?!" Natsu said pouting

" Because your plan to be sweet with me failed of course!" she said which made him Blush a million shades of red. " Y- You Knew?!"

" Mira said of course.. but because you failed this is the revenge but it went well." Lucy said smiling sweetly at him which made him thought that she's so cute.

" We-Well then... Can I kiss you?" He ask not looking at her eyes cause he's blushing real hard.

" Eh- Why?!" Lucy said shocked by what he said.

" Ca-Cause gray did.. in your neck.. but your mine so.." He said stuttering but was stop as Lucy kiss him. The kiss last longer as Natsu didn't let go. As they parted they are panting for air.

" Is that ... okay?" Lucy asked blushing like the color of erza's hair

" Still not enough..." He said dazed.

" But.. That's!" Lucy said but was stop when Natsu kiss her on her neck. Not realizing when Natsu pulled out it's so red.

" Now that Ice freak's kiss is gone!" He said with a feeling of victory that made Lucy giggled.

" You're only jealous!" Lucy said as she laugh by what she said.

" It can't be help okay?!" He protested blushing real hard.

" Well alot happened today!" Lucy said lying down her bed while Natsu is on top of her.

" Luce...don't do that..." He said huskily staring at her intensely amazed by what he is seeing.

" Huh? Why?" She asked as she looked at him. he's dazed, panting and is really red.

" Cause I might Attack You." He said in return.

*- The End -* XD


End file.
